


Illumi's Booty Call

by lenaprr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay, Illumi, Lemon, Lemons, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Smut, hisoillu, hisoka - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaprr/pseuds/lenaprr
Summary: Illumi's never had a booty call before but he's craving Hisoka.





	Illumi's Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic and Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vic+and+Paige).



> OKAY SO LIKE FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT DON'T JUDGE ME LMAO

Hisoka’s face lit up only moments after his phone screen did. Illumi had sent him a short message, an address to a bar and a time. It was difficult to contain his excitement to see his… friend again. Friend, he guesses, is the best way to put it. Either way, the thought of seeing the dark-haired man again excited him. 

Time seemed to drag from then on. All Hisoka wanted was to see Illumi. His dark eyes, silky hair, soft skin… Hisoka shook his head as he glances at the big clock in the center of the city. Wait… How the hell did he manage to be late!? Hisoka half runs, scolding himself mentally at his ability to always being late, even if he looked forward to this meeting.

Illumi sat, drink in hand, at the bar counter. Some women to the side giggling and looking his way, but he paid no mind. Not like the emotionless man ever did, Hisoka is slightly concerned with his ability to recognize a woman's flirting, to be frank. Illumi just… Blank-faced and brushed them away if anyone did approach. Hisoka takes a seat next to him.

“You’re late,” Illumi says, matter-of-factly. 

“Fashionably, as always,” Hisoka hums in response, shooting half a smile in Illumi’s direction. 

“I’m here about a job,” Illumi continues which has Hisoka chest aching. Of course, Illumi doesn’t think he’s his friend, but what Illumi doesn’t realize is they are good friends, close friends. “I think you could be a great help to the case.” He claps, finally looking over at Hisoka. 

“Go on,” Hisoka prompts, no one else may notice on Illumi’s expressionless face, but Hisoka could tell he was excited. As friends, Hisoka picked up on little Illumi things. The way his eyes lit up when he was happy, or the change in his voice. The fidgetting verses the stillness. 

And Illumi denied they were friends. Ha.

“Not here,” Illumi responds, pushing a drink towards Hisoka. 

“Then why are we here…?” Hisoka tilts his head. 

Illumi ponders the question before shrugging which irked Hisoka, but he didn’t say anything, sitting in silence. The longer they were silent however, the more Hisoka noticed Illumi becoming annoyed.

“Are you done?” Illumi finally asks, looking from Hisoka’s drink to him. 

Hisoka snickers. “I can be if that’s what you want.”

“Good,” Illumi slams money onto the table and walks away. Turning only to look Hisoka up and down. “Well?”

Hisoka took that as an invitation to follow and walked over to him. Together they left the bar and Illumi led the way to… Wherever they were going. 

Hisoka had narrow eyes, judging Illumi as they walked. Something seems… Off. Hisoka, as a friend that Illumi refused to agree with, trailed an arm around Illumi’s shoulders, pulling him close. Only to find that it furthered Illumi’s emotional turmoil. His brows had now furrowed together and he tensed up more. 

“You okay Illumi?” Hisoka asks softly, breath on Illumi’s neck, causing him to jolt.

“Fine…” is the only response Hisoka gets.

Illumi leads him into a hotel lobby. “Okay, what are we doing Illumi?” Hisoka finally felt confused. Why bring him to a hotel? Unless he expects Hisoka to get a room for the mission or something… Illumi’s face gave everything away. 

“Can we just get to the room?” Illumi’s voice is smaller than usual and Hisoka wasted no time grabbing his waist and the room key from his hand. Getting to the room were the longest few moments Hisoka believes he’s ever gone through. Hisoka, who never fumbles, fumbles with the key to getting into the room. As soon as the door is opened, it’s a frenzy. Door slammed, lips on lips, hands through hair, tugging at clothes and trying to touch every inch of each other.

Illumi’s back is pressed up against the wall, soft sounds escaping him as Hisoka trails kisses and nibbles down his neck, Illumi’s hands clutching his arms.

“Take your clothes off,” Hisoka demands, pulling off his own shirt. Illumi moves too slow, almost teasing so Hisoka steps in, ripping the clothes off his back before smashing him back against the wall, chest to chest as they kiss heatedly. Hisoka picks up Illumi’s thighs, kicking off his shoes as he can tell Illumi does the same. He carries Illumi to the bed, spoiling the man with kisses anywhere he could comfortably reach. 

He laid the man on the bed and looks over his prize. Illumi’s silky hair spread out around him. “Hisoka,” he hummed breathily almost sending Hisoka into a high at the single word. But that’s not what Hisoka wanted, he wanted to spoil the man. Hisoka wanted Illumi to be in heaven… Funny, not often he wanted someone else to be spoiled in something more than himself. Gently he pulls of Illumi’s pants and tosses them aside. 

“Hisoka… Wait-” A gasp came from the smaller man as Hisoka’s tongue gently touches his tip. 

“Sorry,” Hisoka hums, devilish smirk. “Did you want me to stop?”

“God, no,” Illumi groans. “Hisoka,” he whines.

“Beg,” Hisoka demands in response. 

Hisoka can see on Illumi’s face how this is troubling. Illumi, beg? But his legs were spread in front of Hisoka and Hisoka knew he would comply.

“Please Hisoka,” Illumi’s voice came out full of need. “Please suck my dick.”

Hisoka wastes no time in taking Illumi into his mouth. Illumi’s noises of pleasure only furthering Hisoka’s desire to please him. Illumi could hardly make out Hisoka’s name by the end of it, which is when Hisoka pulls away. 

Illumi’s face is less than pleased when he does. “Hisoka!” Illumi practically growls. 

“Not yet,” Hisoka says softly. “You can when I’m inside you.” His voice is low, husky, Illumi looking up at him with big eyes, his face flushed. Illumi is beautiful.

“Then hurry up!” Illumi demands. Hisoka chuckles but grabs Illumi’s cheeks in response, gently enough not to hurt him… Although, Hisoka guesses force wouldn’t exactly bother the assassin… 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Hisoka whispers before kissing Illumi hard. Both anticipating the other, now Hisoka couldn’t hold back either. He slips his pants off and Illumi looks him over, the smallest of smiles on his face. 

“You’re mine,” he murmurs, hands holding Hisoka’s arms. Hisoka smiles down at him. 

“As you are mine,” Hisoka responds, kissing him again. Hisoka trails kisses down the man's chest, his thoughts running wild. The assassin is literally under Hisoka, helpless to him. 

“Aren’t you supposed to like prepa-” Illumi begins but Hisoka slams his dick into him instead. It’s not like Illumi couldn’t take it, and he lubed up before-- hey, he isn’t that rude. The man below him scrunches his eyes tight, his nails digging into Hisoka’s arms. He lets out a gasp of air, opening his eyes to reveal tears threatening to spill. It’s when they do that Hisoka genuinely feels bad and leans down, kissing the tears away. He whispers sweet nothings into Illumi’s ear and pushes Illumi’s hands above his head, holding them there with a hand. 

“O-Okay,” Illumi finally manages to get out, whimpering slightly. 

Hisoka starts gentle, a slow rhythm to allow Illumi to get used to it, unlike the first rather rude awakening. He notices Illumi relaxing which is when he picks up his pace. 

It’s not long before Illumi is a mess below him, his back arching as Hisoka slams into him. A beauty of a man below him… Splayed out below him in all his glory. 

“H-Hisoka, I-I…” Illumi tries to get out.

“Shh,” Hisoka responds gently kissing him before the smaller man reaches his high.

Hisoka is soon to follow, pulling out gently as Illumi shudders below him. After that, both men were tired. Hisoka gently falls beside Illumi and wraps his arms around him.

“Your makeup is smudged,” Illumi breaks the silence, his hand on Hisoka’s cheek, a thumb gently brushing over his skin.

“Is it now?” Hisoka hums in response. “I guess we have to clean up then.” Illumi is confused at the statement, and whines when Hisoka stands. “Come now, don’t be like that.” Hisoka picks him up.

“What are you doing?”

“We need to shower.”

Hisoka smiles as Illumi buries his face into the crook of his neck and Hisoka carries him into the bathroom where it’s a struggle to detach the man off him for a simple bath.


End file.
